Climate control systems for controlling the climate in a cabin space of a platform such as a vehicle are known and used. Some systems are controlled by a manual adjustment made by the user; however, attempts have been made to automatically control the ambient temperature of the cabin space. Such attempts require the use of sophisticated sensors for detecting the body heat of the user and using the body temperature of the user to adjust the vehicle's heating ventilation and air conditioning system. More specifically, sensors such as infrared sensors are known to be used to detect the temperature of the user's body. However, such sensors may be imprecise due to the climate conditions within the cabin space such as a foggy condition or the like. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a system that automatically adjusts the climate within the cabin space using direct contact so as to mitigate the effects of climate features such as moisture and condensation.